A significant problem with portable lighting devices is that a user cannot easily transition from one mode of operation to another mode of operation without clicking a button on the user interface of the flashlight body to request for the mode change. Another significant problem with portable lighting devices is that the light intensity cannot be easily managed by the user, resulting in too little light or too much light at a specific instance of use. Another significant problem is that portable lighting devices are frequently accidentally left on, and the battery depleted as a result. Flashlights may be configured to turn off due to non-use after a specific duration, but their re-initiation results in the flashlight being returned into a pre-programmed power-up sequence mode, which sometimes isn't to the user's expectations. Another significant problem with flashlights is that they do not have a means to adjust power consumption based on remaining battery life automatically.
Also, dual flashlight/lantern lighting devices on the market today cannot transition from a flashlight device to a lantern device without pressing a button on the user interface of the lighting device body to request such adjustment. Finally, lighting devices cannot easily maintain light intensity without having to click a button to lock a certain setting desired by a user.